Familiar
by Nikki M Dubeau
Summary: During Rent, Collins thinks Angel looks familiar to him and tries to figure out why...
1. Chapter 1

AN- Here's another story for you guys to review, it just kind of came to me…so don't be to critical…like I always say, if you don't have anything nice to say…don't say anything at all. Hahaha I know I'm dumb, but whatever…I hate when people criticize my views…so enjoy!

'' '' '' '' ''

"Ang…" Collins looked over at Angel. They were laying on top of their bed, in Collins' new apartment. Angel turned and glanced up at Collins.

"Hm?" She asked softly.

"I was just thinking…" He shifted slightly and sat up.

"What about?" Angel sat up as well.

"Have we met before? Like year's ago?" Collins asked. "You seem so familiar."

Angel thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head 'no'. "I don't think so honey…" He said slowly.

"Oh…never mind then…" Tom smiled and hugged Angel, who in return, playfully kissed Collins' ear.

Angel got up off the bed. "I think I'm going to go out and do a little drumming…I have a new beat I'm dying to try…" She said running her fingers through her famous black bob wig. "So I'll be back later, ok?"

"I'll see you later then…don't do anything I would do." Collins grinned.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I won't…you'd better behave to papi. I can be a real bitch when I'm mad!" Angel winked and blew Tom a kiss before she left the room.

After Collins heard the front door close, he got up off the bed and walked over to his bureau. He opened the top drawer and moved several articles of clothing to one side, revealing a hard cover book with the year '1984' scrawled across the cover. He pulled it out and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Wow I can't believe how long it's been since I've graduated high school…" He said opening the book. "Hm…" He flipped through several pages. He stopped at a picture of a grinning teenage 'Thomas B Collins'. "Haha...I looked so funny…and happy…" He said to himself. "That must've been before I got AIDS…" He turned the page, revealing several candid shots of students. He scanned through them, and stopped at one picture. His jaw dropped. "Holy shit…he looks just like…just like Angel…" He shook off the thought quickly, and shut the book. "Angel never went to my high school…"

Collins got up and yawned. He put the book back in the drawer and covered it up. He strolled back over to the bed and laid down. "A little cat nap couldn't hurt…" He chucked, closing his eyes. Soon after closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

'' '' '' '' ''

Tom slept peacefully, he liked to sleep. He shifted slightly in his slumber, letting a loud snore escape from him.

"Mr. Collins!" Came a stern voice. "Wake up! My class is for learning! NOT SLEEPING."

Tom sat up. "What the hell…" He looked around.

A short, fat man rounded on him. "This is the fifth time this WEEK I've caught you napping in my class." The man folded his arms.

"Mr. Evans!" Tom gaped. He looked around again, several students were snickering.

Mr. Evans sighed. "Get out of my classroom. If you want to sleep you education away, you can go explain to the Dean of Students why you feel it necessary to nap during Calculus." He said passively.

"Uh…ok…" Collins got up and left the classroom, he strolled casually up the hall. "Ok…I didn't fall asleep here…"

"Yeah…none of us do!" Came a voice from behind him, followed by a snort. "Wait up Tom."

Collins turned around. A thin blonde boy came up to him. He was wearing glasses, and was obviously several years younger than Tom. Collins gaped. "Mark?"

"Duh." Mark rolled his eyes. "Did you get kicked outta Evan's class again?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess so." Tom was still severely confused.

"Well it's a damn good thing you're the senior class' valedictorian." Mark laughed. "So where are you heading to?"

"The Dean's office…" He said slowly. "So I'll see you later then…"

"Yeah…good luck with Satan." Mark laughed and walked into a classroom.

Tom walked into a door with a sign reading 'The Dean Of Students'. He smiled at the secretary, who shook her head, grinning, back at him. "Down here again Tom?"

"Uh…yeah." He shrugged. "I guess I was sleeping in class."

"Again?" She laughed. "Go in and see Mrs. D'Angelo."

That name brought back memories. He'd gotten so many detentions from her when he was in high school. But now he was back in high school…so did that mean she still hated him? He was still so confused at why he was back in school. He slowly opened the door to Mrs. D'Angelo's office. "Mrs. D?"

"Thomas Collins. Mr. Evan's just called me. So sleeping in class again? Mouthing off again?" She said sternly. "Sit."

He did as he was told. He took a seat, and avoided her stare. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I'm going to have to punish you this time." She folded her arms.

If he was still in high school, he might as well make the most of it. "Well I don't think any punishment could stop me from falling asleep during a boring math class." He said sarcastically.

Mrs. D'Angelo stood up quickly. "Was that sarcasm! Detention for a week!" She yelled.

"Oh big tough Dean giving me detentions I won't serve." Collins rolled his eyes.

Her face turned red, and she was getting angry. "You have a lot of nerve mouthing off to me." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Don't worry Satan…I'll serve your detentions…just to humor you." He said getting up and letting himself out of the room. "See you after school!" He strolled out of the office and went out into the hallway. The bell rang for, what he assumed, was lunch. He looked around for a familiar face, with no luck. Then he heard a voice calling him.

"Tom!" A thin Hispanic teenager ran over and hugged him. "Why were you in the Dean's office again?"

Tom stared. "Angel?"

The boy cocked his head to one side. "Uh…come again?"

"Angel…you're Angel, my boyfriend…"

"No…I'm Ricky…you're boyfriend." He winked at Tom. "Who's Angel?"

"Sorry…it must've been a dream…I don't even know anyone named Angel." He lied. He remembered Ricky from high school, but he never mentioned him to Angel, because Ricky was the one who gave Collins HIV/AIDS.

"Oh…alright…well, are we going to go outside for lunch today?" Ricky asked. "It's so gorgeous out."

"Yeah sure…definitely. Go on out…I'll meet up with you." Collins gave Ricky a peck on the cheek before Ricky walked around the corner. _Ok…why did I have to run into Ricky…this is getting stranger and stranger...this has to be a dream…I hope I wake up soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Aloha everyone! I'm glad I got some positive feedback on chapter 1! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 2! R&R please!

'' '' '' '' ''

Collins looked around; so many familiar people roamed the halls. He knew Ricky was waiting for him, but he had to find one of his friends…Mark…Roger…anyone! Then he spotted the familiar blonde. "Mark!" Collins called out, and walked over to Mark.

"Hey man, how'd everything go with Satan?" Mark asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Uh fine…but I need you to tell me something." Collins said, curtly.

"What?"

"Ok…I'm gay right?" Collins asked.

"Flaming and fabulous." Mark grinned.

"Ok good. Ricky is my boyfriend."

"This is news, how?" Mark was slightly confused.

"Can I confide in you?" Collins asked.

"Of course…what's up?" Mark took a step towards Collins.

"I don't think I belong here. I've already graduated college…and I live in New York City…with you and Roger…" Collins explained. "You had a girlfriend, Maureen, and she cheated on you with another woman…and I have a boyfriend, Angel, who looks exactly like Ricky…"

"Yeah…ok…Tom…you need to stop smoking the herb." Mark said slowly. "Seriously man, it's fucking with your mind."

"It's not the pot!" Tom said quickly.

"Plus, Maureen and I are really happy together…she would never cheat on me…" Mark said smiling. A thin brunette came up behind Mark and kissed his neck.

"Hi baby." She said, glancing up at Collins. "Hello Thomas. What's up with you? You seem…more stoned than usual."

"You guys are no help…" Collins walked off, heading outside. He saw Ricky and walked over to him. "Hey Ricky…"

"Hey honey." Ricky gave Collins an air-kiss. "Come on, sit down."

Collins sat down on the soft grass, and Ricky immediately sat down in his lap. _Angel always sat in my lap. _

"Ricky...not in school…" Collins whispered, nudging Ricky off his lap. Ricky protested slightly, before sitting down next to him.

"Tom since when do you like to hide your sexuality?" Ricky mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Sorry…I'm just not feeling like myself…" Tom sighed.

"Are you ok? You aren't sick are you?" Ricky felt Tom's forehead.

"No no…not that…it's just…I'm not supposed to be here…I'm from the future…I'm not in high school…" Tom adjusted his beanie hat.

Ricky gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"I was taking a nap in my bed in my boyfriend's apartment…and I woke up in Evans' class…" He said shaking his head. "I'm so confused…"

"Let me assure you…you aren't the only one." Ricky nodded. "You aren't acting like this because of the whole HIV thing are you?" He asked lowering his voice of an almost inaudible whisper.

"Ok…so you already gave it to me…" He thought aloud. "So that means…"

"That was kind of rude…" Ricky folded his arms. "I'm getting so sick and tired of you're goddamn attitude…I've put up with it for to long…"

"Ricky…calm down…I was just thinking…trying to remember what comes next…"

"Seriously…don't start with me. I hate to do this Tom but…"

_The dreaded breakup…that's what's next…_

"I think its best we broke up. It's not that you aren't a great guy Tom…but I can't put up with you're bull shit anymore." Ricky got up and sashayed back to the school.

'' '' '' '' ''

"Tom! Wake up honey, I'm home!" Angel shook Tom awake.

"Wha…what the hell?" Collins sat up quickly. "Angel!" Collins jumped up and hugged her.

"What a nice hello." Angel giggled she squirmed playfully in his arms.

"I had the craziest dream…" Collins said sitting back down on the bed. Angel instinctively sat down on his lap.

"Tell mama all about it." Angel shifted so she was looking at Tom.

"I was back in high school…Mark was there…and so wasn't someone else…someone I dated in high school…" Collins said slowly. Angel frowned. "It didn't work out…he didn't like my attitude so he broke up with me…"

"What was his name?" Angel asked eagerly.

"Ricky…Ricky Dumott." Collins froze. Angel stared at him.

"Ricky?" She knew the name. She knew it well. "What high school did you go to?"

"Upper Scarsdale Tech…class of 1984." Collins said. "Why?"

"I attended that school honey." Angel said softly.

"You did! How ironic is this?" Collins laughed and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Collins…you don't get it."

"Get what?" Collins scrunched his eyebrows.

"I was Ricky Dumott. I changed my name when I got to the city. Dumott is my middle name now…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Sorry for the long absence! I've been so busy- I'm a senior in high school and I only have a couple days left of school. So here's chapter 3…enjoy!

'' '' '' '' ''

"Dumott…shit…how come I didn't figure that out?" Collins asked himself. Angel stood up. "I knew you seemed familiar…why didn't you tell me you were Ricky…and more importantly…why the hell did you change your name?"

Angel looked out the window. "Tom…I wanted to tell you…I wanted to tell you everything…but I just couldn't…I was so immature in school…breaking it off with you then was the biggest mistake of my life…"

"Everyone was immature in high school. Why did you change your name babe?" Collins asked standing up. He stood next to Angel and took her hand.

"I wanted to get away from my family…plus, Ricky Dumott really isn't a suitable drag name now is it?" Angel smiled slightly. "You aren't angry are you?"

Tom sighed and shook his head. "Not angry…just…confused." Collins said looked at Angel. "Why did I go back to high school?"

"It was a dream honey." Angel kissed Tom's hand. "I'm sure it was nothing…"

"Wait…if you're Ricky…that means…you gave me…" Tom shook his head. "You gave me IT. Because of you I have baggage…"

"I thought you were over that…Collins…please don't be angry…"

"Angel, I just can't be here…I have to leave…"

"Tom! Please…" Angel's eyes filled with tears. "Tom I'm different…please don't leave me…"

Tom walked to the door. "I need to do some thinking…" He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Angel sunk to his knees and covered his head, sitting in a fetal position. He cried miserably. _Finally you've hit an all time low Angel. Good job…you've completely fucked yourself. _

'' '' '' '' ''

Collins walked out of the apartment building, his head was pounding with thoughts. He walked up the street, trying to think of somewhere to stay- he couldn't bring himself to stay with Angel…not now. Finally the thought came to him- Mark and Roger. He walked until he came to the loft; he picked up the pay phone receiver and dropped a dime in the phone. He dialed the familiar number and held the receiver to his ear.

Ssssssssssppppeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk.

"Mark, Roger…it's Collins…let me in." Collins said before hanging up.

The third floor window opened and a blonde man stepped out onto the fire escape. He waved and tossed down a set of keys, which Tom caught easily. He walked to the front door and entered. He walked up the stairs and swung open the heavy metal door.

"Hey!" Mark walked over and hugged Collins. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Tom shrugged. "I need a place to stay for a couple days…I need to do some thinking."

"For a class? Are you back at NYU?" Roger asked, as he haphazardly strummed his guitar.

"Nope…" Collins mumbled, leaning against one of the poles in the apartment.

"Hey, where's Angel?" Mark asked.

"At her apartment…I need to think about things…and I really need you guys right now…can we all talk? Please?" Collins begged.

"Of course!" Mark said brushing some papers off of the sofa. He sat down.

"Yeah…whatever." Roger put his guitar down and sat up to make room for Collins, who sat down.

"So what's up?" Mark asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I had a dream this afternoon…about high school…except it was so real…like I'd gone back in time…" Collins explained. "Mark, you were there. So wasn't Maureen…and someone else…do you remember Ricky you guys?"

"Ricky Dumott? How could we forget…" Roger laughed. "Ricky, I remember all his protests…and all those pranks he pulled on Satan…hilarious…"

"Yeah him…" Collins sighed. "Do you guys realize he's in New York City?"

Roger and Mark looked at each other. "He got in touch with you? He didn't want to hook up again did he? He was so mean to you in high school…"

"He's been in touch with me…and we hooked up. But Ricky is different now…he even changed his name." Collins frowned. "You guys know him now too…"

"Really?" Mark cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah…who do you guys know that looks an awful lot like Ricky…and even has a similar name…" Collins rose his eyebrows. Mark and Roger gaped.

"Fuck! Angel is Ricky?" Roger yelled. "That stupid fuck didn't tell you he was Ricky?"

"Calm down Roger!" Mark glared at him. "Collins…how'd you realize it? Did Angel tell you this?"

"He didn't have to…after I woke up…I realized why Angel seemed so fuckin' familiar…I'd dated him in high school…then Angel told me he was Ricky…and I just…left…" Collins covered his face with his hands. "I feel so terrible…I love Angel so much…but I hate Ricky…it's so confusing…Ricky gave me AIDS…and now I'm dating him again." Collins said irritably.

"Calm down man." Roger said coolly. "If you don't want to be with Angel…tell her now…don't hurt her dude."

"You don't understand…I just don't know if I can break up with Angel…Ricky I could break up with…it's like I'm dating two people…and can't decide which to dump…" Collins sniffled.

Mark rubbed Collins' back. "It's ok…why don't you just discuss everything with Angel? Maybe that would clarify everything…" Mark said softly. "You can't be like this for the rest of your life…you have to have…closure."

"You're right…I'll talk to him tomorrow…do you mind if I spend the night?" He asked.

"Nah…we have plenty of room, right Rog?" Mark stood up.

Roger snorted. "For you Tom…of course we have room."

"Thanks you guys…you are so awesome." Collins smiled weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Here's yet another lovely chapter. I won't be dragging this story out as long as I did for "Moving On"…so maybe another 4-5 chapters. Enjoy!

'' '' '' '' ''

Collins spent the night at Mark and Roger's apartment. He didn't sleep though; his night was mainly dedicated to thinking of how to confront Angel. Finally, after a seemingly useless attempt to sleep, his eyes finally closed and he finally fell asleep.

'' '' '' '' ''

Voices were heard before his vision came into focus. He blinked a couple of times looking around. He was laying in an office…a nurse bopped around tending to several teenagers who looked like they'd gotten in a fist fight. Tom sat up. _Don't tell me I'm back…_

The nurse noticed him and walked over. "Well Tom nice of you to join us…" She said touching the back of her hand to his forehead. He flinched.

"Ow! What happened?" He asked looking around again.

"That boy, Ricky, punched you in the head…he said you went after him…" She said nodding. "No disciplinary action towards him will be taken unless you want it to…"

Tom shook his head. He remembered now, after Ricky broke up with him he went after him to apologize and Ricky slugged him. He'd almost forgotten how strong Ricky was. The nurse sighed and went back to tend to the other teenagers.

After a couple of minutes, Collins stood up and walked to the nurse's secretary. She gave him a hall pass to class and he left the office. As he was walking to his science class, he heard someone call him. He stopped and turned around.

"Tom, wait up man." Said the tall, thin boy walking towards Tom.

"Roger?" Tom asked. The boy smirked at Tom. Tom frowned. "What's up man?"

Roger swung his arm around Tom and walked with him. "So you and the fucker broke up?"

"Yes, Ricky and I broke up." Tom said rubbing his forehead.

"And he punched you in the face?" Roger snickered.

"Yes. He punched me in the face…what are you getting at?" Tom said, getting slightly irritated.

"Nothing, nothing. But seriously Tom, I can't believe you got knocked out by that pansy!" Roger snorted with laughter.

"Fuck off!" Collins pushed Roger, who was still laughing loudly. _Well at least nothing changed with Roger- he's still an asshole. _

"Dude I'm just kidding around! Seriously, I'm sure you can find another good boyfriend!" Roger wiped several tears from his eyes.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever…"

"So Mark was telling me that you were acting all strange before lunch…you told him that Maureen was cheating on him with a girl…" Roger said conversationally. "But tell me, how much weed have you smoked this week?"

"Ugh…he told you that I'm not actually in high school didn't he…" Collins mumbled.

"Yeah…so you live in New York City now huh? Ricky looks like your current boyfriend…uh…" Roger was smirking.

"Angel. Her name is Angel." Collins cut in.

"Yeah…Angel…wait…HER?" Roger cocked his head to one side.

"Angel's a drag queen." Collins explained calmly.

"What a fuckin' freak." Roger blurted out.

Collins grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Don't ever say that!" He yelled. Roger tried to get released from Tom's grip, without any success. "I love Angel more than life! So don't you EVER say that about him!" He kept yelling as everything around him went dark. He was still yelling and shaking who he thought was Roger.

'' '' '' '' ''

Tom felt hands on his shoulder, pulling him away from Roger. But he still held on. He heard voices again.

"Holy shit Collins! What the fuck! Let go of me!" Came Roger's voice.

"Why were you trying to wake him up Rog?" Mark's voice asked.

Finally Tom opened his eyes and looked around. He had a good grip on Roger's shirt, it was ripping slightly now. Mark was holding Collins back from Roger.

"Oh! Sorry man!" Tom let go. Roger stepped towards the wall and Mark let got of Collins.

"It's ok." Roger said quickly. "Man I have never seen you that violent…" Roger grinned.

"I was having a dream…sorry…" Collins stood up.

"Of what?" Mark asked, he was still surprised from the whole ordeal.

"I was strangling Roger…I have to go talk to Angel…" Tom said quickly, walking out the door, leaving Mark and Roger staring at each other.

"That must've been a hell of a dream…you must have pissed him off Roger." Mark laughed.

Roger flipped him off. "Watch it Cohen…you're pissing me off." Roger clenched his fists, and smirked triumphantly when Mark's smiled faded. "That's what I thought."


	5. This Is NOT a chapter

Hi everyone! I'm terribly terribly **sorry** about not updating **either** of my stories here on fanfiction. There is a very good reason I haven't updated them- I haven't had the **time**. I now work **_ALL_** night long and then I _sleep_ all day. So I don't see myself updating them until the **second** week of august when I get to** !quit! **my shitty job. If I do update before then, you'll be very lucky. Also, my hard drive **CRASHED** and I lost **EVERYTHING**. So I have to resave every single chapter from both my stories. So that'll take a while because I have to save to floppy disks. _Eew_. So I **thank you **for your continued support. As always,** I love you all** and thanks for your reviews. If any of you readers are on myspace, I'm planning on making a spot for updates of my fanfiction stories, so my myspace is ** So add me to your friends list if you'd like, but send me a message telling me who you are, I don't accept everyone's requests if I don't know who they are. lol. :-)**

----Nikki **M** Cohen----


End file.
